Where did they come from?
by Singing Bella
Summary: SUMMERY INSIDE! rated T for language Collab with Bright Kim
1. Chapter 1

**Where did they come from? **

**SUMMERY:** When the PPGZ and PRGZ (Pretty Rhythm Girls Z*Yuko Yuki Mariko and Yuka*) turn up pregnant and the fathers of the baby's are the RRBZ and HRBZ (Handsome Rock Boys Z*Mamoru Akihiro Hideki and Takashi*) but then the boys disappear for a few years and 14 kids with powers are in town who do they belong to. This is a new story me and Yuki had an idea for based from some other story's we read well enjoy. Mostly focuses on Yuki but will show everyone.

**Yuki's POV**

Hi I'm Yuki Kashwagi me and all my friends and baby sister are pregnant and just so you know were 17, 16 for Yuka. And the fathers are our boyfriends AKA the RRBZ and HRBZ. Momoko is pregnant with Bricks, Miyako with Boomers, Kaoru with Butch, Yuko with Blitz, Me with Kevin's, Mariko with Raze, and Yuka with Beasts. Were all high scholars and super heroes and now pregnant good thing we live in an apartment (together) so our parents won't have to know.

"I can't believe it." Yuka said me either.

"Yuka your 16 so what the heck were you thinking!" Yuko yelled

"Umm… if I'm not mistaken your pregnant to Yuko." She said back

"Yeah but were adults because were almost 18-years-old ." Kaoru said to her

"When are the boys going to be here? we'll spend tonight together and all tell them tomorrow." Momoko said and asked

"Uhh…" we hear knocking on the window in my room where we're at and see the boys "about now." I said Momoko who's closes to the window opens it for the boys and Brick kisses her on the lips and the move so the other boys can get in "uhh out of my room if you're going lovey-dovey and get a room." I told them and they left.

"Does that include me?" Kevin or should I say Akihiro said

"What do you think and why you need to spend the night here anyways?" I asked

"Monkey face wants peace and quiet while he recovers from the injuries from Buttercup last week." He said

Kevin/Akihiro's POV

"Monkey face wants peace and quiet while he recovers from the injuries from Buttercup last week." I said to her I can't tell her the other reason but if I can have one last night with my pink haired yellow eyed beauty (ironic how that's her sisters transformation name XD).It was getting late so we went to bed I wonder what the boys did with their girls. The next morning all of us boys woke up early and carefully got ready and left without waking up the girls and left not knowing we wouldn't see them for ten long years.

**Ok I know it's short but it's just the beginning it will get better and longer next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Where did they come from? **

**A/N: their names are Momoko's: ****Sakura (Bailey) and Sato (Buster) Yuko's: Hikari (Bee) and Hiroki (Bug) Miyako's: Amya (Blair) and Akio (Beau) Yuki's: Saki (Kai) and Susake (Kade) Kaoru: Mai (Brigit) and Mio (Blake) Mariko's: Tsuyu (Rae) and Teijo (Rad) and Yuka's: Nagisa (Butterfly) and Nagi (Bash) **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Kevin's POV Ten years later **

It's been ten years since we saw the girls were all 27 except for Beast he's 26 we all changed a bit in the last ten years. Brick of course had his red hat the was backwards his red hair is longer to his back now and his outfit for today is a red shirt and some black pants and has some red and black Vans on. Boomer still looks the same he's just tougher now he has a blue shirt and blue shorts with dark blue Vans on. Butch spiked his hair up and is in a forest green tank top and blue jeans with black Vans. Blitz white hair is to his shoulders and is shaggy and is in a white tank top and black shorts with white Vans on. Raze still has shaggy blond hair to that's to his neck and is in a gray shirt and blue jeans and gray Toms. Beast still has the same style and is in a red and blue shirt and black jeans with red and blue Vans on. And me I have the same short pink hair and I'm in a yellow tank top with shorts and yellow and white Toms.

"This place is so different." Brick said looking around

"I wonder how the girls are." Boomer said in a sad tone

"Let's look for a place to stay and then find the girls." Blitz said

"Yeah… Hey what's that?" Butch said looking up to see about 7 girls flying around a giant robot in PPGZ uniforms they looked kind of like our girls but around ten then we decided to get closer to see Mojo in the robot and the girls had gray belts not white

We watched the girls fight Mojo with similar powers to the girls and us

"I don't understand why grandpa still attacks when he's retired." Said a girl with knee length white hair and eyes wait grandpa is it possible Mojo made more kids and they had kids or no… that couldn't have happened

"I agree with you their cousin." A girl with pink hair in a braid that ended mid back with bright yellow eyes she reminds me of Yuki

"Hey you two want to fight with us instead of chatting." Another girl with short raven hair and forest green eyes

"Oh you know you love us Brigit!" they exclaimed

"Just fight!" A girl with red hair in a high pony tail and bright pink eyes yelled at the three

'_CD Sonic!' _yelled the white girl

'_Yo-yo Fire!' _Yelled the pink one

'_Bright Scythe!' _the yellow one yelled

'_Earthquake Smash!'_ the Green one who I believe is Brigit yelled

'_Bubble Hit!' _yelled a girl with blonde hair that's wavy to her shoulder blades and blue eyes

'_Arrow Slice!' _a girl with blonde hair to her mid back and gray eyes

'_Dark Rose!' _the last girl with blonde hair to her lower back with blue tips and red-blue eyes after the last attack Mojo went flying

"Ok let's go home!" The red-blue one shouted

"Yeah!" the others cheered and they flew away

"You guys hear them call Mojo 'Grandpa' right?" I asked the boys and they nodded "And they remind you of the girls?" they nodded again "You think we should follow them?" and they nodded one last time and we flew after them to a large house and the white haired girl flew into the wall and the others helped her up once they were inside we went up to the door and Blitz knocked on it and we could hear them inside but not what they were saying and the same girl opened it

"Who are you?" She asked

"Hikari what did I tell you girls about opening the door." Said a girl who looked like Yuki but older say to her

"Sorry aunt Yuki." She said wait is that my Yuki

**Normal POV after the fight **

The seven girls flew home and inside the were doing their usual things when the door was knocked on

"Hikari you get it." Said a red head girl

"Wow make the blind girl get it how smart Sakura." The girl named Hikari said to her cousin she got up from reading "Uh where's the doorknob?" She asked once she found the door (**By the way Hikari is only temporally blind from a fight) **

"Move your hand to the left." The pink haired girl said to her cousin

"Thanks Saki!" She said opening the door "Who are you?" She asked when her aunt Yuki came in

"Hikari what did I tell you girls about opening the door." Yuki scolded her niece

"Sorry aunt Yuki." She said and left the door

"Sorry about that boys so may I ask why you're here?" Yuki asked them sweetly

"Uh by any chance are you Yuki Kashwagi?" Kevin asked her

"Well yeah well this is strange you know my name but I don't know yours." She said

"Well I'm Kevin." Kevin said

"Brick." Brick said

"Butch." He said

"Boomer."

"Blitz."

"Raze."

"Hmmm…. I feel like I've heard those names before oh well it will come back to me sooner or later." She said "So why are you here again?"

"Well we saw some kids with powers fly over here." Brick said

"Oh that yeah if you haven't been in this town for about three years then you wouldn't know that me and my friends are the PPGZ and PRGZ and have kids." She told the boys and they were shocked that it was Yuki and the kids belong to them they were also jealous thinking that the girls got pregnant while the boys were gone

"Can you please tell us about it because we've been gone for a while." Boomer said trying not to get mad

"Sure come in please and I'll explain with the girls." She said inviting them in

"Hey girls!" Yuki shouted for her friends and all the girls came down to the living room where she was with the boys

"Ok question one who are they question two why are they here."

"These are Kevin, Brick, Raze, Blitz, Boomer, and Butch." Yuki said and her friends got confused faces

* * *

**Why are the girls confused find out next time and if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry and this may be my last update for a while because school starts the 5****th**** and I'm going to be in 9****th**** grade and I have to focus on my studies because last year I almost didn't graduate because I had a C/D that I barely made a C on the last day and my mom wants me to get all A and Bs so wish me luck with that and when I have free time I'll write because I'm bringing a journal to school so if I get Ideas I'll write them down well that's it for now and vote on the new poll and check out bright Kimberly's and Brilliant Rika's fan fictions**


	3. AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry this is not an update right now I'm under a lot of emotional stress right now because I have school in a few days and my parents just had a fight so I'm very sorry I'll try to update soon


End file.
